Not Your Average Relationship
by Electric Splatter
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari aren't exactly dating. They don't exactly get along. It just sort of happened, but neither would exchange it for anything else. Shikamaru ponders their relationship over the past couple months. Shikamaru/Temari. OneShot


**AN: **I do not own Naruto. This story is a companion to my other story Near Death Experiences. If you haven't read that, I recommend reading that first. It's not necessary to understand this story, but I personally like to read things in chronological order.

Shikamaru emerged from the Hokage's building and made his way down the streets of Konoha. It was late afternoon and everyone was heading home for the day. Shikamaru had spent the whole day making preparations for the chūnin exams and couldn't wait to go home himself. The Hokage had decided to give his partner a day off, she did have a tendency to overwork herself, but he had still had to work the whole day. Unfortunately for him, there was someone he had to find before he could go home.

If he was going to find her, it would probably be somewhere near the woods. She liked to train near the woods where she was free to swing her fan as much as she wanted without risking taking out any of the buildings.

_Why do I always seem to be the one searching the village for her, _wondered Shikamaru as he walked along. _Temari's perfectly capable of finding me herself later. Yet, I'm still out here looking for her like she knows I will. What a drag._

"Shikamaru!" called out a voice from behind him.

"Oh, hey Naruto," answered Shikamaru turning around to face the hyper blond running towards him.

"Shikamaru, what are you doing tonight? Kiba and I are planning a guys' night! You totally have to come!" exclaimed Naruto excitedly.

"As horrible as that sounds, I can't," replied Shikamaru.

"Why not? Pleeeease," whined Naruto.

"You know I have to escort the ambassador from Suna," answered Shikamaru.

"Escort my ass! Can't you ditch your girlfriend and come hang out with us?" asked Naruto.

"She's not my girlfriend. And no, I can't. See you around Naruto," said Shikamaru turning around and walking away.

"You're so whipped!" yelled Naruto after him.

Shikamaru just ignored him and kept walking.

_Am I whipped? She's not even my girlfriend. She made that quite clear, _thought Shikamaru smiling as the memory played in his mind.

* * *

><p>It was the morning after his "Near Death Experience" operation. After spending the rest of the day arguing about it, which had been mostly her screaming at or threatening him, they had made up and were walking down the street together as usual.<p>

"So, are you two going out now?" asked Ino popping up in front of them oozing with excitement.

"No," answered Temari, looking at her as if she'd grown a second head.

"What?" asked Ino incredulously. "How are you not together? I was there yesterday when you two both admitted to having feelings for each other!"

"We're shinobi. Shinobi don't date, especially not shinobi from other villages," said Temari. "You never know if an alliance will hold or if war will break out. The idea of us two being together is impossible."

"So if you're not dating what the heck are you? Friends with benefits?" questioned Ino sarcastically.

"I'd say more like allies with benefits," replied Temari with a smirk.

"It's people like you who are ruining love!" shouted Ino with a scowl as she turned around and walked away.

"She's very emotional," commented Temari watching her storm off. "I don't see why it's such a big deal."

"Did you really have to upset her like that?" asked Shikamaru. "And really, allies with benefits? You couldn't just say friends?"

"I'm not going to lie to her," replied Temari sliding up to Shikamaru to whisper in his ear. "And doesn't saying it like that make it sound _hotter…"_

Shikamaru shivered at her words and slid his arms around her waist keeping her pinned to him.

"Call it whatever you want," said Shikamaru. "I don't care."

"I had a feeling you wouldn't," answered Temari with a smirk.

Shikamaru pulled her a little closer and kissed her but Temari pushed him away after a second.

"Whoa, Nara. There are some rules," said Temari. "None of that stuff in public. We're going to act like nothing's changed."

"Has anything changed?" asked Shikamaru.

"I said in public. I didn't say anything about when we're alone," replied Temari with a wink.

* * *

><p><em>She's unique that's for sure, <em>thought Shikamaru. He continued on his way when he noticed two blonde tufts of hair poking up ahead of him. _Oh, there she is. _He quickened his pace a little to catch up with her.

Temari walked down the streets taking in the sights of Konoha. It still amazed her how different everything was here. It wasn't better, but it was still nice in its own way. She believed that Suna could take down Konoha easily in a contest of strength. Konoha would win hands down in a beauty contest though.

"Tem," she heard a voice say from behind her.

Temari did _not_ allow nicknames. She had a name and she liked it. Not even her brothers had a nickname for her. Sometimes people made the mistake of calling her Mari or something like that. She would kindly explain to them with a smack from her fan that her name was Temari and that's what they should call her. No one had ever made the same mistake twice.

She _tolerated _Shikamaru calling her Tem. It wasn't because she liked the name or liked him more than anyone else. She just knew that he didn't say it out of affection, but rather being too lazy to say her full name. It also let her know that it was him who was coming, so she made an exception in his case.

"Hi Crybaby. I was wondering when you'd show up," said Temari turning around to face him.

"I was doing all the work we had left. Everything we needed to get done is finished," replied Shikamaru.

"Really? You actually did all of that? I'm impressed," responded Temari with a teasing smile.

"Don't act like I never do anything," complained Shikamaru.

"You just almost never do anything," said Temari.

"Yeah," said Shikamaru with a shrug.

"We should celebrate you actually making an effort at something. How about we go to your apartment?" asked Temari.

Shikamaru now had his own apartment. This was another thing that had changed since Temari came into the picture. He remembered the day he decided to move out very well.

* * *

><p>It was a couple months back, and he and Temari had just finished work for the day. It had been a long day so they decided to go back to his house. His parents were gone, so it was just the two of them. Shikamaru slumped down on the couch in exhaustion and let out a sigh. Temari ignored him and continued on into the kitchen.<p>

"You don't have any decent food!" came Temari's voice from the other room along with the sound of cupboards being opened and slammed shut.

_How does she still have so much energy, _wondered Shikamaru as he continued to lie there and let Temari destroy his kitchen.

"Don't you people eat?" asked Temari frustratedly as she reentered the room.

"Relax," said Shikamaru. "We can just go out and get something."

"We've gone out every other night I've been here," whined Temari, frowning.

"I don't see why you're complaining. You're not the one who has to pay," replied Shikamaru rolling his eyes.

"I think I more than make up for it," said Temari approaching him on the couch.

"What do you do?" asked Shikamaru.

"This," said Temari sitting on top of him and straddling him with her legs. She leaned in to press her lips on his and he responded by kissing her back and putting his arms around her to bring her closer. Temari then went for his neck with her tongue and her teeth while Shikamaru's hands roamed her body greedily. She made her way up to his ear to stop and whisper huskily, "Good enough to make up for it?" sending a chill down Shikamaru's spine.

"No complainants here," answered Shikamaru quickly while bringing her head back in front of his so he could kiss her again. She slid her tongue into his mouth and started to unzip his vest when they were both startled with the bang of the door opening.

"Shikamaru, if you're done sucking face with the ambassador from the Sand Village would you mind giving your mother a hand with the groceries?" asked Yoshino as she walked past them into the kitchen carrying brown paper bags.

"Um, yeah, be right there," replied Shikamaru when he got over his shock. Temari quickly climbed off of him and he followed his mother into the kitchen. He started to unload the bags calmly, ignoring the situation.

"Lovely to see you again, Temari," said Yoshino to the flushed blonde as she came into the room.

"It's nice to see you as well, Mrs. Nara," responded Temari politely not missing a beat despite her predicament. "Would you like some help?"

"No, that's quite alright we're almost done. How are things going for the chūnin exams?" asked Yoshino conversationally.

"Things are going well," answered Temari.

"That's good to hear. I hope my lazy son is doing his fair share. Him and his father drive me crazy with their lack of motivation," said Yoshino shaking her head. "And that's just at home. I can't even imagine working with him."

"Trust me, it's not easy," replied Temari.

"Well, that's everything," said Shikamaru as he put the last of the items away grabbing Temari's arm and moving towards the door, desperate to get out of there as soon as possible. "Me and Temari are going out for dinner. I'll see you later, Mom."

"Bye, Mrs. Nara," called out Temari as Shikamaru hurried her out the door.

"You need to get your own place," said Temari the instant they were far enough away and alone. "As soon as possible."

"I'll start looking tomorrow," replied Shikamaru.

"I don't know why you complain about your mother all the time. She seems nice to me," said Temari.

Temari left a couple of days after that. When she returned two weeks later she found Shikamaru waiting for her in the usual place slumped against the wall scowling at the sky looking like he wanted to be anywhere else. He turned to face her not changing his expression, but she knew from the subtle flicker of his eyes that he was happy to see her.

"Let's go, Nara," said Temari walking right past him knowing he'd catch up eventually.

"Someone's in a rush today," commented Shikamaru as he fell in step beside her.

"It just seems like rushing to people who move always move slowly," replied Temari. "Anything exciting happen while I was gone?"

"No, but it was surprisingly calm and peaceful," answered Shikamaru.

"Sounds boring," replied Temari.

"Here," said Shikamaru handing her a small silver key.

"What's this?" asked Temari studying the key in her hand.

"A key to my apartment. I figured I'd give you one instead of risking you breaking down my door if I didn't answer it fast enough," answered Shikamaru.

Temari just gave him a knowing smile and slipped the key into her kunai holder.

* * *

><p>After that his apartment became the place where they could acknowledge each other as more than just coworkers. Temari still stayed in her own apartment, but she spent the majority of the time at his when she was there.<p>

"Fine, let's go," said Shikamaru.

He and Temari walked the route to his apartment in a comfortable silence. By the time the reached the building it was dark out and the stars were coming out. Shikamaru entered and went to the kitchen to make something for them to eat. The whole apartment was just a bedroom, a bathroom, a small kitchen, and the living room. Temari flopped onto the couch in the living room and looked around. It puzzled her how Shikamaru could live with so little furniture. The living room was basically a big couch, a smaller one, a bookshelf, and a shōgi board. It was unusual, but definitely Shikamaru.

Temari wandered into the kitchen to see if the food was ready after a while. She found two plates ready with rice and vegetables and Shikamaru getting them some tea. It was simple, and nothing compared to the extravagant events she had been to from being the ambassador or the Kazekage's sister, but meals like these were secretly Temari's favorite.

"Great, I'm starving," said Temari sliding into her chair and starting to eat.

Shikamaru set a cup down in front of each of them and sat down in his chair to join her.

"What'd you do today?" asked Shikamaru.

"Had a short meeting with the Hokage. Filed some papers on the Suna's genin training methods. Ate lunch. Then I trained with Tenten. The girl has great aim. Still can't hit me though."

"I recall she hit you once," pointed out Shikamaru.

"That was a setup, it doesn't count," replied Temari rolling her eyes. "Anyway, after that I walked around until you showed up. What'd you do?"

"Worked on chūnin exam stuff all day. All we have left to do is finish up when we get the number of genin participating from each village in a few weeks," answered Shikamaru.

"I'm still amazed you actually worked all day without me there to force you to," said Temari picking up her cup and downing her tea. "You cooked, I'll do the dishes."

Temari collected the dishes and started washing them in the sink while Shikamaru went to the living room and sat on the couch. He put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes to relax. A few minutes later he felt something in his lap and opened his eyes to see Temari sitting on top of him.

"Hi," said Temari.

"Hi," replied Shikamaru.

"Did you miss me today?" asked Temari in a mischievous tone shifting her position so she could lie down next to him.

"Don't ask stupid questions," answered Shikamaru grabbing her hand with his and intertwining their fingers.

They stayed like that for a while with neither of them speaking. Temari shifted so her head fit on his shoulder comfortably and he slipped an arm around her to steady her.

The silence started to make Shikamaru nervous after more time had passed. Quiet moments like this were rare between the two. Temari wasn't know for being quiet. Something must be bothering her for her to act like this. He decided to just enjoy it while it lasted though.

"I have to go home tomorrow," said Temari quietly after a while not looking at him.

"I thought you were still here for a few more days."

"I was ordered to return as soon we finished the all of the current preparations for the exams. I just thought it would take longer," explained Temari.

"Damn," replied Shikamaru with a frown.

"I have to leave and go pack," said Temari.

"Right now?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yes, I want to leave early tomorrow morning," answered Temari.

Temari slowly got up and started to make her way to the door when she felt a hand clamp around her wrist forcing her to stop.

"Stay," said Shikamaru quietly.

Temari didn't know if he meant for the night, for the extra few days, or forever. It didn't matter, either way it was the same answer.

"I can't," whispered Temari removing his hand with her free one without turing around. She continued on towards the door; this time Shikamaru didn't try to stop her. She left the apartment and walked to the apartment she always used when she stayed here.

A little after sunrise the next morning Temari exited the building with her fan strapped to her back. Shikamaru was already waiting outside for her looking extremely unhappy to be up this early.

They walked to the gates in silence. It always was a little tense whenever they had to say goodbye. Neither of them were very good at being emotional.

Everybody else was still asleep and everything was quiet. When they reached the street before the gate, Shikamaru stopped and wrapped his arms around Temari tightly.

"Don't die while I'm gone," said Temari sliding her arms around his neck to bring his face down to look in his dark eyes.

"Same," replied Shikamaru leaning down and kissing her long and hard.

Temari broke away and resumed walking to the gate with Shikamaru following. She was always the one to decide it was time to stop and be professional. She had to go and dragging it out longer wouldn't make it any better.

At the gate she gave him a goodbye nod and started off towards Suna. Shikamaru turned around to head back home. Neither of them looked back.

Shikamaru knew their relationship was far from the average one. They barely saw each other and half the time they were together they were fighting about something. They were complete opposites and drove each other crazy. Them being together wasn't smart or stable considering they could someday be enemies. He knew he wouldn't trade it for anything else though.

_Damn, Naruto's right. I am whipped, _thought Shikamaru with a scowl as he walked home.

**AN: **End of story! Your ideas and opinions are encouraged in the reviews.

Updated 7/18/12: So the other day I was reading Shikamaru and Temari stories, as I often do in my free time, and came across something. Another story that was posted long before this one had practically the exact same scene as I did. I felt sick about it. It seriously is eating away at me. I do not want to copy someone else's writing. If someone had done that to me I would feel terrible. I don't even know if they had noticed, but I still want to apologize profusely and it was unintentional. This edit has taken that part of the story out and a few other minor tweaks.

**Edited to Add: **Loved this story? Want more? Check out the third installment in my ShikaTema Cycle: Attachments! It's a rather angsty TwoShot. Be forewarned it is not a puff story like this one.


End file.
